<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Should Call You Up by shotgunSinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670269">If I Should Call You Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner'>shotgunSinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Banter, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Budding Love, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Caliginous-Flushed Vacillation, Comfort, Computers, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Eventual Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Friendship, Gaming, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Isolation, Karkat Swearing, Karkat Vantas/Sollux Captor Kismesistude, Kissing, M/M, MS Paint Adventures Format, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, POV Sollux Captor, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Pining, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Role-Playing Game, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Texting, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck), Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is a gamer. Despite having only one quadrant filled, he isn't particularly worried about romance. Still, when Karkat joins the guild, they both can’t help but see a rival in each other.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Knowledge of World of Warcraft isn’t necessary, but will aid in your comprehension of chapter one specifically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mituna Captor &amp; Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Invest a Dime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gaming lingo:<br/>(I suggest screenshorting this if you aren’t familiar with the terms)<br/>MMO - massive, multiplayer, online<br/>RPG - roleplaying game<br/>To cap - to reach the maximum level available<br/>To tank - to take most of the incoming damage in order to protect others<br/>PC - personal computer<br/>Noob - a new player<br/>PM - private message<br/>To main - to play one class/type of character most often<br/>DPS - damage per second; a class that specializes in dealing damage<br/>TPK - total party kill<br/>XP - experience points<br/>Aggro - agression from NPCs<br/>NPC - non-player character<br/>Adds - monsters summoned by other monsters<br/>AOE - area of effect; abilities that deal damage in an area, not to a single target</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sollux promptly dropped his backpack on his respiteblock floor as he got home. He shut the door–and locked it too–to keep Mituna out. He sat down at his computer, turning it on and picking up his head set. He slipped the hook around his horn, grinning as the device booted up.</p><p>He opened the game client and selected his favourite: an MMORPG by the name of Worlds of Warcraft. He played it nearly everyday, but since it was the end of the wipe he could play all day if he wanted to. Much to his father’s displeasure, this was often the case.</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text">– twinArmageddons [TA] is online –<br/>
– twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling the guild channel –<br/>
<br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iim back.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: we raiidiing iicecrown ciitadel today? ii want two cap thii2 wiipeend.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– gallantCerebellum [GC] began trolling the guild channel –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: h3y!!
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: long t1m3 no s33 sol!!
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: hii, lt. ii diidnt thiink iit wa2 po22iible, but youre more cheerful than ever. whats new?
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: w3 n4bb3d 4noth3r m3mb3r y3st3rd4y!!
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: on3 s3c 1ll pm h1m so you two c4n m33t
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iim on the edge of my 2eat.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling the guild channel –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHAT’S SO IMPORTANT, LATULA?
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: you gott4 m33t our rook13 of the y34r sollux!!
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: hii.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’M KARKAT. I THINK LATULA MENTIONED YOU TO ME YESTERDAY WHEN WE RAIDED ICECROWN. HOW ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO CAPPING ALREADY?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iit2 called dediicatiion.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: hey, lt
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: y34h??
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: why the fuck diid you raiid iicecrown without me? iive been waiitiing two do iit all wipe.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: dont t4k3 1t p3rson4lly sol 1 w4s just show1ng k4rk4t th3 rop3s
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: on a level 80 raiid?
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: h3 w4s 4t 60 so s1nc3 h3 unlock3d the 4r34 1 f1gur3d 1 could h3lp h1m g3t som3 s1ck loot
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AND IT HAS ALREADY COME IN HANDY.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2o you two went iin alone?
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: of cours3 not som3 oth3r m3mb3rs c4m3 too
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: fuck. now no one wiill want two run iit wiith me.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: h3 N33D3D n3w g34r sol w3 h4d to t4k3 h1m
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: cmon 1t w4s for th3 good of th3 gu1ld 4nd you know 1t
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: that doe2nt make iit any le22 2hiitty.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: NO NEED TO THROW A FIT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iim not talkiing two you, kk.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: would you be wiilliing two run iit agaiin today?
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1 gott4 log off sorry sol
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: m4yb3 tomorrow??
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: fuck.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: alriight.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: talk two you tomorrow, lt.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: BYE.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: s33 y4 guys!<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– gallantCerebellum [GC] is offline –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: a22hole.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: RIGHT BACK AT YOU, FUCKASS.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: DONT GET MAD AT ME. HOW SHOULD I HAVE KNOWN YOU WERE PLANNING THAT RAID?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: there2 no way 2he diidnt mentiion iit.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SO WHAT IF SHE DID? THE RAID ISN’T GOING ANYWHERE.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I CAN TAKE YOU THROUGH ONCE I CAP.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: are you tryiing two mock me?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: DEPENDS ON HOW YOU LOOK AT IT. YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WON’T SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THIS RAID.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: BESIDES, I’VE BEEN GRINDING NONSTOP, SO I’LL DEFINITELY BE CAPPED BEFORE THE WIPEEND’S UP.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: even wiithout that raiid, there2 no way youll beat me there.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I WILL ABSOLUTELY BEAT YOU THERE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iive been raiidiing almo2t every niight for week2.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: MAYBE IT’S TIME TO STOP AND TAKE A SHOWER.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: OR BETTER YET, WAIT UNTIL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS. YOU WILL NEED A SHOWER THEN TO WASH AWAY ALL THE SELF-LOATHING YOU’LL BE WALLOWING IN.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2hut the fuck up. let2 go tomorrow.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHERE?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: two iicecrown ciitadel.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO GO THERE WITH YOU?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2iince youre the douchebag 2o iinfatuated wiith how fa2t he2 leveliing, why dont you 2how me ju2t how great you are?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: OH, YOU’RE GOING TO REGRET THAT, SOLLUX.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: are you for real? gog, youre iirriitatiing.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SHUT UP. JUST FIND US A PARTY. I DON’T REALLY KNOW ANYONE ELSE IN THE GUILD.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: cool your jet2, kk. iim checkiing who wiill be onliine a2 we 2peak.
</span></p>
</div><br/>Sollux massaged his temples. He was already exhausted dealing with the newcomer, Karkat. He was incredibly sceptical about his claims of leveling so quickly, but the game was also notoriously hard to hack. Of course the goldblood had once sought to disprove this, but even he couldn’t.
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text"><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iive gathered enough people that we can queue and make raiid party.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: be here miidniight tomorrow. dont be late.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AS IF I’D MISS THIS. YOU’LL BE ON THE GROUND, TEARS FLOWING DOWN THE GUTTER WHEN WE’RE THROUGH, ASSHOLE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: do you ever 2hut up? ii wont be able two concentrate wiith your con2tant monologue cloggiing my uii.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: FUCK YOUR UI. IF I’M NOT COMMUNICATING THIS WHOLE THING WILL FALL THROUGH.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you 2houldnt have much two 2ay once were there 2iince you’ve only been once.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: GET OFF YOUR HIGH HOOFBEAST. I STILL HAVE TO RESPOND.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: lucky us.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: ARE YOU GOING TO BE OUR NOBLE LEADER?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iif only ii were that lucky.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: no, iim leaviing that two lt. 2he know2 the raiid the be2t.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2he maiin2 warriior two, 2o let her tank.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE FUCKING GAME. HOW ELSE I WOULD I BE THIS FAR AHEAD? BESIDES, I SAW HER MAIN YESTERDAY.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: dont thiink youre her favoriite now becau2e you two 2pent a few hour2 together. youre stiill new to the guiild 2o dont fuck up and make me kiick you. ii could probably barely handle thii2 2hiit 2o long a2 youre half the player you 2ay you are.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: IT WOULD BE STUPID OF ME MAKE THIS SHIT UP. YOU WILL SEE FOR YOURSELF SOON ENOUGH THAT I’M MORE THAN A DECENT GUILD MEMBER.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iill defiiniitely hold you two that.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iin the meantime, dont fuck up.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOUR ADVICE IS SHIT.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– twinArmageddons has left the guild channel –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THANK FUCK I CAN GRIND IN PEACE NOW.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">–carcinoGeneticist has left the guild channel –
</span></p>
</div><br/>Sollux got busy leveling, enjoying the silence of the guild channel. Though, he still couldn’t shake how infuriating Karkat was. He avoided other guild members as well, preferring peace and quiet. He was fed up dealing with other people and their issues.<p>He was calm by the time he went to sleep. The sun was at its zenith too by that point. Though he liked staying up late, by midday his focus had drained. Curiously, his father never came to bother him for dinner, but although he had missed it, he wasn’t particularly hungry. It seemed neither Sollux nor his father had anticipated his presence at dinner.</p><p>He stripped and climbed into his recuperacoon, falling asleep quickly. The sopor slime was far more comfortable than even his desk chair. Sitting there for hours had made his hips a little sore, but he was used to it.</p><p>The next evening, when he woke up, he crawled out of his recuperacoon, three on a t-shirt, and headed out to the deserted kitchen. His father always left just after sunset and had only one day off a wipe. Mituna, on the other hand, was likely still sleeping. Regardless, Sollux enjoyed his solitude. He quickly ate a bowl of cereal and dropped the bowl off in the sink.</p><p>As he headed back to his room, he noticed Mituna’s door ajar. He heard a soft huffing sound a few times and cringed.</p><p>“If you’re jerking off again, could you at leatht clothe the fucking door?” </p><p>“Huh?” He called back, “I’m not!”</p><p>“Thank Gog… then what the hell are you up to?”</p><p>“Come thee for youthelf.”</p><p>Sollux groaned a little to himself, but went in nonetheless. He had a few spare hours until the raid anyway.</p><p>Mituna didn’t play Worlds of Warcraft. He claimed not to enjoy MMOs, nor open world games, the two core elements of said game. This didn’t bother Sollux, but annoying as his brother could be, another party member was always useful.</p><p>Instead of any PC games, Mituna focused on console games, which his brother noted he was currently playing. The older of the two sat cross-legged on his bed, rocking back and forth with the controller firmly in his grasp.</p><p>“Toniee Haawhk? Again? Ithn’t that all you’ve been playing lately?” He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focused on the screen.</p><p>“You do that thame!” He shouted, head jerking around to look at his brother. The avatar on screen abruptly tripped and broke a combo. Mituna gritted his teeth, growling softly with frustration.</p><p>“I keep fucking thith part up,” he grumbled.</p><p>“You’re jumping too late,” Sollux pointed out, gesturing to the screen as he sat down next to him. He watched quietly as Mituna struggled to time his jump sooner.</p><p>“Want me to try?” He offered after a few more attempts. Mituna fiercely shook his head and Sollux just shrugged in response.</p><p>“I made it thith far on my own,” The older brother explained, setting the controller down on his leg and flexing his fingers. He picked it back up and reset the level yet again. “I have to beat it on my own.”</p><p>“I’m raiding at midnight,” Sollux informed him, “tho don’t interrupt.”</p><p>“What if it’th an emergenthy?”</p><p>“That’th obviouthly a different thtory,” he scoffed, “ath long ath that ‘emergenthy’ ithn’t Toniee Haawhk related.”</p><p>Mituna turned to him and scrunched up his nose.</p><p>“That’th not funny. I already told you I can do thith alone.”</p><p>“Just don’t bother me unleth our hive is on fire, okay?”</p><p>“That’th not the only pothible emergenthy,” Mituna pointed out matter-of-factly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Sollux groaned back, “I’m aware. It’th jutht a hyperbole.”</p><p>“Hyperboleth thuck,” he echoed under his breath, concentrating on the screen.</p><p>Sollux stood up and smirked. “If you lithten to me, I’ll put in a good word with LT.”</p><p>Mituna straightened up from his dedicated hunch at his brother’s words. “Really?” He asked, eyes wide as he turned to Sollux, beaming despite another failure onscreen.</p><p>“I’d probably do it anyway, but I can be more generouth if you give me reathon to be.”</p><p>Mituna nodded. “Fine, I’ll leave you to it.” A smirk coiled onto his lips. “The more generouth, the better!”</p><p>Sollux snorted, heading to the door. “The’th obviouthly into you–not that I can figure out why–tho I won’t have to lay it on too thick.”</p><p>“You really think tho?” He asked giddily, bouncing a little on the bed. Sollux, unfortunately didn’t answer, he simply strode into his own room, smiling gently.</p><p>He wasn’t lying to his brother which was the best part. As terrible as Sollux was in handling romance, he often encouraged Mituna to actually see Latula in person. He, however, typically refused. That pet was especially infuriating. Sollux hates playing mediator for those two’s potential romance, but he did so occasionally.</p><p>Sollux slumped down in his desk chair. He still had time to spare, but didn’t have anything pressing to do before the raid. He decided to log on and check over his daily duties. He had no new mail, a friend request from carcinoGeneticist, and several items he put on the auction house had sold. It was a definitively promising start to today’s session.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text">
– twinArmageddons [TA] has created a party –<br/>
– twinArmageddons [TA] has invited carcinoGeneticist [CG], gallantCerebellum [GC], gallowsCalibrator [GC], alizarinTakeoff [AT], adiosToreador [AT], arsenicCatnip [AC], apocalypseArisen [AA], tipsyGnostalgic [TG], and arachnidsGrip [AG] to the party –<br/>
<br/>
<span class="captor">TA: hii.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– carcinoGeneticist [CG] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THIRTY MINUTES EARLY IS PRETTY AMPLE TIME TO PREPARE. ARE YOU SCARED?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: of what? the fiictiional monsters?<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– gallantCerebellum [GC] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: h3y dud3s!!<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">–gallowsCalibrator [GC] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">–alizarinTakeoff [AT] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– adiosToredor [AT] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1TS B33N TOO LONG S1NC3 W3V3 DON3 4 HUG3 GU1LD R41D!!
</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: yeah! 1‘m glad we’re all free today... th1s 1s pretty exc1t1ng stuff }:)
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1V3 B33N DY1NG TO M33T TH1S NOOB L4TUL4 K33PS BR1NG1NG UP TOO.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THEN GO AHEAD AND GAWK AWAY.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: &gt;:P
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: k4rk4t sh3s bl1nd
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THEN HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE PLAY? YOU’RE FUCKING WITH ME.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: TONGU3
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: tongu3
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP HARLEQUIN GUILD DID I GET MYSELF INVOLVED WITH?<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– arachnidsGrip [AG] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Let’s raid, 8iiiiiiiitches!
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: GREAT, ANOTHER FREAK.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: And who the hell are you?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: he2 the noob ii told you about.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Oh shit, you were serious a8out that? I thought you were just desperate to raid.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I wouldn’t be here if I 8elieved you. I hate noo8s.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: DON’T YOU SOUND PLEASANT.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: That doesn’t matter. You are going to need me if you want to 8eat this raid. I’m like the strongest in the guild.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: just 2hut iit vk. thii2 2hiit really doe2nt matter right now.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1s 3v3ryon3 r34dy to t4lk str4t3gy??
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: were 2tiill mii22iing a few.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1LL PM N3P3T4.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– apocalypseArisen [AA] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: s0rry my c0nnecti0n was 0n the fritz
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iit2 fiine. were 2tiill waiitiing on np and rx.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: im here :3<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– arsenicCatnip [AC] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; *ac eagerly approaches the group*
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: We aren’t roleplaying, Nepeta. Put that away.
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: me and nep were just on our rp server
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; sorry fur the wait!
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: whatever iit2 fiine. let2 get moviing.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: lt, what were you thiinkiing for 2trategy?
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1m gl4d you 4sk3d!!
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: f1rst off 3v3ryon3 should 1ntroduc3 th3ms3lv3s s1nc3 k4rk4t do3snt know 4ll of you y3t.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1ll go f1rst
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1m l4tul4 4nd 1 m41n w4rr1or so 1ll b3 4 t4nk
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: your turn sol
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you already know iim 2ollux. ii maiin arcane mage 2o iim dp2.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: r3z1 you go
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1M T3R3Z1 4ND 1 M41N 3NH4NC3M3NT SH4M4N &gt;:D
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: t4v youv3 b33n qu13t your turn
</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: iM TAVROS, AND I PLAY DPS DRUID, }:)
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: ruf
</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: 1m ruf1oh and an elemental shaman
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">who h4snt gone y3t??
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; me!
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; im nepurrta the rogue!
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *nepeta
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: im roxy and i’ll be ur holy plaadin
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *paladin
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: ill heal the FUCK outta you guys
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt;
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: im aradia im a shad0w priest.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SHADOW PRIEST IS GARBAGE.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: its multifaceted.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: just 4gr33 to d1s4gr33 4nd l3ts mov3 on
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: 0kay
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Are we done with this? I fell asleep the second I stopped talking. Does anyone have anything interesting to say?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: no, and even your effort2 are iin vaiin.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I’d leave the party right now if I didn’t know you’d TPK without me.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: That and the fact that I’ll get more XP with guild mem8ers.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: just fuckiing iintroduce your2elf.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Don’t 8e so damn pushy.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Anyway, noo8, I’m Vriska and I’ll 8e playing Mindfang the DPS demon hunter.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU’LL BE LUCKY IF I REMEMBER ANY OF YOUR NAMES OR CLASSES. OUR SPREAD ISN’T TERRIBLE, BUT IF WE DON’T QUEUE, WE’RE DOOMED.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iill queue u2 iin a 2econd, dont bur2t a blood ve22el.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: T3LL US YOUR CL4SS 4ND N4M3 4LR34DY
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’M GETTING THERE.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’M KARKAT AND I MAIN HUNTER. I’LL STUFF YOUR HEAD DOWN YOUR THROAT IF YOU BLAME ME FOR DRAWING AGGRO. MY CRAB IS ALWAYS IN PASSIVE MODE IN RAIDS.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: p3rf3ct &gt;:)
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1 wont b3 4bl3 to h4ndl3 4ny 3xtr4 4ggro.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: l3ts t4lk strat3gy.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1f th3 t4nks c4nt h4ndl3 1t w3 R3TR34T. 1m look1ng 4t you vr1sk4.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Oh come on, Pyrope.
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: Tactical retreats need a lot more tactics and a lot less retreat.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: y0ur tactics always kill y0u
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: the 0nly g00d part 0f that is i get t0 use resurrecti0n! :)
</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: dONT YOU JUST LIKE THE ANIMATION,
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: :)
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 4s 1 w4s s4y1ng our b4ckup t4nks w1ll b3 vr1sk t4v 4nd roxy. th3y should only do th4t if 4bsolut3ly n3c3ss4ry.
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: hopefully won’t be nesceassry!
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *nessceary
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *necesecery
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: FUCK
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: nece22ary
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: thank
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: CAN WE GET IN THE FUCKING QUEUE NOW BEFORE I DIE OF OLD AGE?
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AG: :33 &lt; someone is not very pawtient<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– the party is now queued in the [Raid Finder] –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: 1V3 B33N COMM1TT1NG 4RSON TO P4SS TH3 T1M3.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: wishing i was there
</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: yOU LIVE IN A TREE STILL, RIGHT,
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: H3H3H3 &gt;:)
</span><br/>
<span class="serket">AG: I think she means in-game.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: &gt;:)
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: OKAY, SO SHE’S DELUSIONAL. GOOD TO KNOW.
</span><br/>
<span class="pyrope">GC: &gt;:(
</span><br/>
<span class="nitram">AT: no need to be such a spo1lsport }:/
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: yeah man youre killing the vibe.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THE VIBE IS DEAD TO BEGIN WITH.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU HAD BETTER BE MORE CONCERNED WITH HEALING THAN SPELLING AND WHATEVER ARBITRARY VIBE YOU ASSIGN US.
</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: you know it dude
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; i think karkitty has a good vibe!
</span><br/>
<span class="leijon">AC: :33 &lt; if vriska doesnt get mew mean it will be just like the early days!
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you mu2t mean the early day2 before 2he joiined becau2e la2t tiime ii checked, 2he2 been the 2ame siince joiiniing.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: 0ur selves can change in many ways they aren’t limited by much
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: d0 n0t fear that change 0r y0ure 0pp0sing nature
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: thank2 for the adviice.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: anytime :)<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– the party is being invited to fast travel to [Raid - Icecrown Citadel] –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I SWEAR TO GOG IF SOMEONE ACCIDENTALLY CLICKS CANCEL<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– everyone has accepted the invite to [Raid - Icecrown Citadel]
</span></p>
</div><br/>Sollux, as per usual, had the highest DPS rate in the party. As a player, he prioritized gold. It opened more options and he wasn’t above buying his way to success. That, paired with his professions, made for a mighty force to be reckoned with for levelling.<p>Being both a tailor and enchanter was a lucrative business, not to mention useful to Sollux himself as a mage, a class which could only wear cloth armour. All the raiding allowed him to farm some rare silk which he would definitely fashion into expensive garments to be sold on the auction house. He only wished he could be so rich and fortunate in real life.</p><p>Although raiding wasn’t an expedient task, after about five hours, Sollux and Karkat had both managed to cap. The latter’s meddling led to the orchestration of the event, which of course he had to revel in.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text">– carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] –<br/>
<br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: HOW DOES LEVEL ONE HUNDRED FEEL? YOU TELL ME SINCE IT’S FRESHER IN YOUR MIND THAN IT IS IN MINE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you capped about thiirty 2econd2 before ii diid. want a fuckiing medal?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: ALL I’M SAYING IS THAT I CLEARLY WON OUR LITTLE COMPETITION.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: liike ii ju2t 2aiid, want a medal?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: OBVIOUSLY NOT, BUT IT FEELS NECESSARY TO COMMEND YOU ON YOUR DPS.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: oh 2o you arent here ju2t gloat?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’M ALREADY SICK OF DOING THAT. WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DISCUSS.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: oh? liike what?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I FIGURED WE COULD RAID OR LEVEL AGAIN SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: sure.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: REALLY? YOU’LL ACCEPT JUST LIKE THAT?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: why wouldnt ii? youre clearly actiive often, even iif ii can barely 2tand you.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: do you want two 2tiick with lt and the other2?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WE DON’T HAVE TO. IF WE STICK TO DUNGEONS INSTEAD IT WON'T BE AN ISSUE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2ound2 good.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: DO YOU NORMALLY DO EVERYTHING WITH HER? YOU ACT LIKE SHE’S THE BE ALL AND END ALL OF THIS GUILD.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2he ii2 the guiild leader, a22hole.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YEAH. SHE’S NOT YOUR FUCKING GOG.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: loot and xp are better when youre wiith guiild member2. even you 2hould know that.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: regardle22, 2he2 a good tank.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SHE BARELY PULLS ANY AGGRO. IT TAKES FOREVER WHEN SHE DOES IT TWO BY TWO.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: maybe that2 becau2e 2he actually under2tand2 2trategy unliike 2ome people who try two race pa2t add2.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: OH, FUCK OFF. I HAD TO DO THAT, FUCKASS. IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO AVOID THE BOSS’ AOE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: keyword beiing aoe. there wa2 no way you couldve moved fa2t enough two get away.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AT LEAST I TRIED. YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND ACCEPTED IT LIKE IT WAS YOUR DESTINY. THAT WOULD BE ONE SHITTY FUCKING FATE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iif ii had moved my 2pellca2tiing would have been iinterupted.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: and of cour2e you cant comment on that becau2e you already mentiioned how hiigh my dps was.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: tell me, iif you can, how doe2 iit feel two be 2peechle22?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU’LL NEVER KNOW.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I GOT DISTRACTED BY SOMETHING IN THE REAL WORLD. DESPITE WHATEVER YOU BELIEVE, YES I *DO* HAVE A LIFE.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: IT MUST BE STRANGE FOR YOU TO HEAR THAT SINCE I CAN’T IMAGINE YOU EVER HAVING ONE OF YOUR OWN.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii dont care about whatever liife you may or may not have. ii cant stand the thought of how mii2erable iit mu2t be.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: MY MISERY IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: but iim 2ure np wiill be heariing all about come 2unrii2e. ii really dont envy her.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SUGGEST THAT? THAT SHIT WE SAID WAS FLIPPANT SQUABBLE. THERE WAS NO ROMANTIC MOTIVATION THERE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2he wont 2ee iit that way.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I WASN’T HITTING ON HER, AND VICE VERSA. ANY ASSHOLE WITH HALF A THINKPAN COULD SEE THAT.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I KNOW ROMANCE WHEN I SEE IT AND THAT WASN’T IT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: why dont you ju2t tell her that then?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THERE IS NO NEED. IT WAS VERY OBVIOUSLY JUST MEANINGLESS CHATTER TO FILL THE TIME.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you can tell me youre de2perate for a moiiraiil. ii wouldnt be 2urprii2ed.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: MY QUADRANTS ARE ALL TAKEN CARE OF, THANK YOU. BACK OFF.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: taken care of doe2nt mean full.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AND WHY DO YOU CARE SO FUCKING MUCH? TRYING TO WEASEL YOUR WAY IN?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: a2 iif iid wiilliing a22ociiate with you.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU ALREADY AGREED TO KEEP PLAYING WITH ME.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: not for your lovely per2onaliity.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHAT A SHAME. YOU’RE REALLY MISSING OUT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iim mii22iing out on that the 2ame way iim mii22iing out on gougiing out my eye2 wiith my own bare hand2.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THERE’S NO DOUBT IN MY MIND YOU WOULD BE MORE NIMBLE AT THAT THAN YOU ARE WITH A KEYBOARD AND MOUSE.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU NAVIGATE AS WELL AS A NEWLY-HATCHED GRUB EMERGING FROM THE BROODING CAVERNS AT SUNRISE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: the2e hand2 could 2tiill briing you two your knee2.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: A PUNCH FROM YOU WOULD BE AS PAINFUL AS A FUCKING BUTTERFLY LANDING ON MY CHEEK.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: who 2aiid iim goiing two punch you?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: ARE *YOU* HITTING ON ME? STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY QUADRANTS.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: what the fuck gave you iimpre22iion? ii have p2iioniic2, a22hole.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I ASSUMED SO. I WAS LETTING YOU STRING ALONG.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: then why the fuck would you thiink iim hiitting on you?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’M JUST BEING SURE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: youre al2o the one who keep2 mentiioniing romance and quadrant2. got 2omethiing on your miind?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW SMITTEN I AM WITH YOU. I SIMPLY CAN’T GO ANOTHER SECOND WITHOUT SEEING YOUR PUTRID LITTLE TWOS CLOGGING UP MY SCREEN.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii would have taken no a2 an an2wer.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: LIKE YOU DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT’S ON MY MIND. YOU DESPERATE TO BE MY MOIRAIL?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you act liike iit2 a priiviilege two delve iintwo that psychotiic thiinkpan of your2.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: IT’S A LUXURY FEW CAN AFFORD.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: good thiing iim loaded wiith fiictiional currency.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– twinArmageddons [TA] is offline –
</span></p>
</div><br/>If anything, Sollux loved fucking with Karkat. Teasing him was definitely more fun than sticking to just insults. Maybe all the success was going to the goldblood’s head, but he didn’t feel like stopping any of this anytime soon.<p>The insufferable Karkat was also much more fun than he anticipated. Yet he still hated him. To Sollux, it all made perfect sense… was what he would have liked to believe. Fucking with Karkat fucked with him just as much. </p><p>It was merely platonic hate guised with moments of civility. Karkat had some fixation with romance, that would be impossible for anyone to let go. It was a playful reality check Sollux was content to give.</p><p>In short, it was a meaningless rivalry he wouldn’t be thinking much about outside of their conversations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Belong To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To farm - to perform an action (killing monsters, raiding, etc) repeatedly to collect items<br/>Daily/Dailies - task(s) that the player must complete every day for whatever reason</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a meaningless rivalry, and although Sollux was blind to that, he was still thinking very much about it outside of their conversations.</p><p>Though the raid had happened a wipe prior, it weighed heavily on the lowblood’s mind. He enjoyed it so much and although he had had yet to contact Karkat again, he kept notice of what he was up to. He would never admit he was essentially stalking him, but on some level he felt threatened by the other lowblood. “Threatened” felt like the only applicable word. He certainly wasn’t scared or intimidated, but rather felt… challenged. </p><p>He saw Karkat as an equal, but the more he contemplated everything, the less satisfied he was with his results. Even Sollux could see how dangerously close to quadrants his thoughts were. Those were rocky, mostly uncharted waters that he preferred to veer away from whenever possible.</p><p>Though it seemed like nerve Sollux had built up when he finally decided to contact Karkat, it could more accurately be described as resolve. He wasn’t, and wouldn’t let himself be, intimidated  by the argumentative other. He had finally found the commitment to talk to him. </p><p>In his head, he had formed a basis for conversation. It was enough to fluster Karkat, while still being light enough to form some sort of friendship off of. At least, these thoughts were all what Sollux assumed. He was moderately eager to communicate again, but he fully expected some resistance of mishaps. He couldn’t expect any less from Karkat.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text">– twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –<br/>
<br/>
<span class="captor">TA: hey a22hole.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: HAVE YOU COME CRAWLING BACK TO GROVEL?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: what a wa2te of tiime that would be.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: we already deciided the day of the raiid last wiipe two play twogether.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: for mutual benefiit. remember?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I GUESS I FORGOT. IT’S ALMOST LIKE I HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: giive that a fuckiing re2t. I get iit, you have 2uch a 2pectacular real liife.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT. I CAN SEE YOUR WORDS TURNING GREEN WITH ENVY.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: and yet your2 are 2tiill the mo2t uniintere2tiing color known two trollkiind.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AT LEAST I’M NOT THE ONE SO EAGER TO BE ENSLAVED.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: and what the fuck do you mean by that?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU KNOWl WHAT I MEAN. WHY DO YOU HEMOTYPE? YOU’RE JUST RESIGNING YOURSELF TO ACCEPT THE SHITTY FATE OF BEING A HELMSMAN ONE DAY.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: a2 iif ii have much of a choiice.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: EVEN STILL, IT’S PATHETIC TO GIVE IN SO EASILY.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">AT: iim 2ure you have biig plan2 two defeat ca2te 2y2tem then?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I DIDN’T ANSWER YOUR MESSAGE TO GET CAUGHT UP IN YOUR POLITICAL PROPAGANDA.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: the empiire2 2uch triiviial 2hiit. ii dont care whether we talk about iit or not, but that ii2nt why iim here.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: AND LEAVE HEMOTYPING OUT TOO.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you care an awful lot about all thii2.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SO WHAT?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iit ju2t 2ounds liike youre hiidiing 2omethiing.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: EVERYONE IS HIDING SOMETHING. I AM CERTAIN THAT YOU’RE NO DIFFERENT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: that doe2nt matter. the bottom liine ii2 that ii dont need you 2poutiing off any more iin2ufferable antii bureaucratiic 2hiit. iif iit were part of the game, none of u2 would be here. ju2t you and a wa2teland of mon2ter2.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: do you even know how two have a normal conver2atiion? one wiithout all the empty braggiing and preachiing.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU’RE THE ONE SPOUTING OFF.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: BUT IT DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE. I HAVE TO GO NOW.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: dont leave yet. FUCK
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHY SHOULDN’T I?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii 2tiill 2tarted thii2 to a2k you 2omethiing.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THEN GO AHEAD AND ASK. I DON’T HAVE ALL NIGHT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii hate doiing thii2. FUCK
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ...
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WELL?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SPIT IT OUT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: fiine.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: what do you thiink about kii2me2ii2tude?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WAIT
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH ME?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: fuck no.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ju2t an2wer the que2tiion iin a general sense.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I THINK IT’S AN IMPORTANT QUADRANT THAT IS ALSO VERY EASY TO FUCK UP.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: IF YOU ARE FLIRTING WITH ME, YOU’RE DOING ONE SHITTY JOB AT IT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii already 2aiid iim not. FUCK
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: how would you know anyway?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I’M PRACTICALLY AN EXPERT AT ROMANCE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: then why are your quadrant2 empty?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: what a tragiic burden two bear. youre an iin2piiratiion two u2 all.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: NOT THAT YOU DESERVE TO KNOW, BUT THEY AREN’T *ALL* EMPTY.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii piity that poor a22hole who2 2tuck wiith you.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: FUCK YOU. DON’T SPIN THIS AROUND ME. WHY ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT KISMESISTUDE?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: woah woah you 2houldnt 2ay that unle22 your concupii2cent quadrant2 are free.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: IT DOESN’T MATTER THAT THEY’RE EMPTY. I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2o you admiit theyre empty?
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: YOU’RE READING INTO IT, FUCKASS. ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iim only 2tatiing the fact2. you 2aiid iit your2elf already.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SINCE WHEN IS STATING FACTS DONE BY SHOWING AN ALARMING INTEREST IN MY QUADRANTS? 
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: your thiinkpan mu2t be 2everely bu2ted iif you thiink ii have any iintere2t iin your mii2erable quadrant2.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iif were goiing two be playiing twogether, iit only make2 2ense for me two know my riival.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SO I’M YOUR RIVAL NOW?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iin a loo2e 2ense of the word.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SO IS THIS ABOUT QUADRANTS OR NOT?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii already told you iim not iintere2ted iin your quadrant2. maybe you would remember that iif you werent 2o dii2tracted wiith refutiing everythiing ii 2ay.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: THEN STOP SAYING SO MUCH SHIT WORTH REFUTING. YOU’RE BEING A DICK FOR NO REASON.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: good comeback. you are wiithout a doubt the ma2ter of conver2atiion. only you could perfect 2uch an elaborate art.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: WHETHER IT’S INTENTIONAL OR NOT, THIS IS SUSPICIOUSLY CLOSE TO BLACK FLIRTING. ASKING ABOUT MY OPINION ON KISMESISTUDE IS SUCH A SHITTY THINLY VEILED EXCUSE. I’M TEARING THE SHEET OFF YOUR SHITTY EXPERIMENT. THE BODY DIDN’T COME BACK TO LIFE, THOUGH. YOU SOMEHOW KILLED IT EVEN MORE. IT’S DEADWEIGHT BRAIN COULDN’T STAND YOUR INEPTITUDE.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: and a ma2ter of subtlety too.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: but no. 2orry to dii22apoiint, but iit wouldnt be worth the effort two be iin any quadrant2 wiith you.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: and iit2 hardly an experiiment. apparently iim not allowed to a2k que2tiion2 ju2t for the hell of iit.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT PART. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT? THAT I’M NOT WORTH THE EFFORT?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: nothiing really, but youre hiigh 2trung beyond beliief and a2 deft iin conver2atiion a2 a purrbea2t iin lead 2hoes.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: that analogy make any 2en2e? or do you need me two break iit down for you?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iif you hate me ju2t a2 much why are you offended?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: let2 ju2t play and that way ii can iignore your 2hiit and you can handle whatever ii am two you a2 you 2ee fiit.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– carcinoGeneticist [CG] is offline –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: could you be anymore unhelpful?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: …
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: FUCK<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– twinArmageddons [TA] is offline –
</span></p>
</div><br/>Sollux slipped off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stared blankly at his keyboard for a long minute or so.<p>In a twisted sense of the word, he wanted to be Karkat’s friend, but he couldn’t figure out what he had done wrong. He had teased the other just as relentlessly the previous day. What had changed? He came upon the conclusion that he must have struck a nerve with Karkat. He hadn’t intended to do so, but apparently his shallow teasing wasn’t as shallow as he thought.</p><p>It wasn’t very late when that conversation happened, but Sollux had lost any enthusiasm to play. He shut down his computer and slid his glasses back onto his face, blinking as his vision focused. He stood up and stretched, cracking his back.</p><p>Sollux had been grinning somewhat impishly during their whole exchange. He didn’t usually take such glee in tormenting people, but something about riling Karkat up was different and way more fun than he expected. He had hoped to keep doing so, but as the days went on, Karkat was either offline or he went offline as soon as the goldblood came online. It wasn’t hard to see that he was actively avoiding the other.</p><p>It was easy for Sollux to tell himself he didn’t care. Sure, he had wanted to play with him some more, but he wasn’t going to eat his heart out over the matter. Of course, that was simply what he told himself. If he never stopped drilling that message into his head, he knew it would eventually stick.</p><p>Why did he have to drill it in? Because it was just the contrary that he couldn’t forget. He so badly wanted to even talk to Karkat again. He refused to think about or acknowledge why, but that vile yet undoubtedly sappy longing lingered.</p><p>Did he hate Karkat? Did he miss him because he wanted to hate him? Was that hate as far as caliginous feelings? Or was it something different? Something… flushed? All those questions troubled him. It was far easier to bury them. Despite what he hoped, he knew it was only a temporary fix.</p><p>As useless as he found himself, he knew he wasn’t alone. Despite the seemingly inescapable stalemate that was his feelings, he still had a moirail. He still had Aradia, and although they spoke mostly through Worlds of Warcraft, she was one of the few guild members he knew in the flesh.</p><p>A few wipes after his exchange with Karkat, Sollux sat down at his computer, flexing his fingers tensely before logging on. He rubbed at the bags under his eyes as the screen illuminated the dark block.</p><p>Aradia was the best moirail he could have hoped for, and he was putting all his faith in her judgement. He suspected he wouldn’t like what he heard, though. At least he was willing to listen.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text">– twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] –<br/>
<br/>
<span class="captor">TA: are you bu2y?
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: a little but ive always g0t time f0r y0u 0u0
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: thank2
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you dont have two 2top whatever youre doiing. ii ju2t have 2ome 2hiit two let out ii gue22.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: im all ears
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: 0r eyes actually 0u0
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iim 2ure you remember kk from the raiid a few wiipe2 ago.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: 0f c0urse. im n0t 0ne t0 f0rget much. y0u kn0w that.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: besides y0u always act like y0u havent been… 0h never mind 0_0
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ive hardly mentiioned hiim.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: sure lets g0 with that.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: i can pretend y0u d0nt bring him up a surprising number of times when were t0gether.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: are you beiing 2arcastiic? becau2e iill leave iif youre goiing two be a diick.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: ?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: what?
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: whats a dick?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: an iin2ult obviiou2ly.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: since when d0 y0u invent insults?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii diidnt iinvent iit.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: then where did y0u get it?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii heard iit 2omewhere. iit doe2nt matter where.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: 0_0
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: moviing on. that 2hiit doe2nt matter riight now.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: then what d0es matter? i have a suspici0n 0f whats 0n y0ur mind.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: 2hoo2h.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: have you talked two hiim at all 2iince the raiid?
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: him?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: dont play dumb, you know iim talking about kk.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: 0f c0urse i kn0w.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: im making sure y0u kn0w t00.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: plea2e ju2t an2wer the damn que2tiion.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: fine
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: in passing i think he said s0mething t0 me when he was 0nline the 0ther day. n0thing significant. just 0ne 0f his explicit 0utbursts.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: …
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: is s0mething wr0ng? is it s0mething i said?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: no.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii ju2t thiink iits odd how iinactiive he2 been.
</span><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: wanna talk ab0ut it in pers0n?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: dont worry about iit. youre bu2y.
</span></p>
</div><br/>The long pause that followed frustrated Sollux. He chewed at his bottom lip, leaning back in his chair as he waited for a reply. His character was safely positioned on a hill, so he had a free moment to do as he pleased in real life.<p>He hoped she would just agree and move on, but he doubted she would actually do that. He always felt a little bad when she came over just so he could vent. Since he couldn’t just fly over, he ached to be there for her as often. Still, he couldn’t deny how appreciative he was of her and he was sure she knew despite his often sour disposition. He was glad at least that part of his life was stable<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text"><br/>
<span class="megido">AA: n0t anym0re.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– apocalypseArisen [AA] is offline –
</span></p>
</div><br/>Sollux smiled gently to himself. That guilt of being unable to return the favour started to flare up in his chest, but by the time he had shut down his computer she was there and he was smiling more.<p>“Hey, AA,” he greeted, unlatching the window and letting her inside. His smile faded. “You know you don’t have to come over all the time. I’m thure you’ve got more important thingth to worry about.”</p><p>Aradia grinned broadly as she floated in the window and her feet lowered to the floor. She threw her hands up defensively as he continued speaking.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous! I’ll always come for you! Besides, this is way~ better than the boring farming I was doing.”</p><p>The goldblood stood up, crossing over to her so she could, as he expected, give him a hug. She usually did that when they were together. At first he was awkward and didn’t know what to do with her arms wrapped around him, especially since he was so much taller and her head lined up with his chest. But after however many wipes of their moirallegiance he had figured some things out. Though she threw her arms around him with vibrant enthusiasm, he held her tenderly. She seemed content with it, and he was content with it.</p><p>She patted his cheek as she pulled away and regarded him calmly.</p><p>“I hate to say it, Sollux, but I think you need a shower.” She grimaced, but it quickly turned into a smile. She was only semi-joking.</p><p>Sollux shrugged, eyeing up the hem of his shirt absentmindedly. He met the rustblood’s gaze as she put a hand on his shoulder and pursed her lips in contemplation.</p><p>“How much have you been playing, Sol? It doesn’t sound like much self-care is going on around here…”</p><p>He purposely shrugged her hand off of him as he inhaled.</p><p>“It’s the thame around here ath alwayth.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” she replied curly, crossing her arms over her chest, “have you been doing any of the stuff I suggested?”</p><p>The goldblood opened his mouth to agree, and therefore, lie, but he shut it quickly, his gaze flirting away. The guilt in him began to swell. He couldn’t believe himself. Not only did he force Aradia out of her way for him, but he didn’t even listen to her.</p><p>She shook her head slightly then let out a small chuckle, “you don’t need to mope about it.”</p><p>She grabbed his hand and sat down cross-legged on the floor, forcing him to sit across from her. </p><p>“I’ve jutht been dithtracted.”</p><p>“You always say that,” she sighed, “but it seems worse this time. How much have you even been sleeping?”</p><p>“Enough…” he carefully avoided her eyes as he spoke. He knew how much she cared about him and felt hot with shame for repaying her so poorly.</p><p>“C’mere,” she called, arms outstretched to beckon him closer. Sollux shifted closer slowly and she helped helped him lay down and place his head in her lap. He was facing away from her as she calmly carded her fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Tell me the truth. I only want the best for you, Sol.” Her soft words were calm, yet still so gentle. The goldblood had to squeeze his eyes shut, or else risk shedding a tear. He hated himself for wanted to be so emotional. Aradia had that effect on him and he was always so infuriated that she was such a better moirail.</p><p>“I want the betht for you too, AA,” he finally commented after a long moment of silence, “but you don’t have to thtay with a thitty moirail like me.”</p><p>“Oh, shoosh,” she scoffed, “you always drag the pity party in here. We both know you’d do the same for me.” She waved her hand dismissively. “But enough of that, tell me what’s on your mind. What’s <i>actually</i> on your mind, that is.”</p><p>“I already told you I’m dithtracted.”</p><p>“By what?”</p><p>“I’ve been playing a lot lately. You know that.”</p><p>“No, you haven’t,” she replied with a small shake of her head, “you’ve been <i>online</i> a lot, but you haven’t been playing. You haven’t done your dailies in a while. You just farm or mill about the auction house.”</p><p>“How do you know all that?”</p><p>“I've been checking up on you. I’m worried, Sol.”</p><p>He huffed a little and stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking again.</p><p>“The thing ith that I want to play with KK. Don’t read into it.”</p><p>“Something that minor wouldn’t disrupt your life like this.” She patted his head and helped him sit up again. “I can tell that’s the truth, so you’re definitely not telling the whole story.”</p><p>“There’th nothing elthe to it!” Sollux protested, frowning at her.</p><p>The rustblood rolled her eyes and poked his arm teasingly.</p><p>“Yeah, he’th beyond annoying, but I wanna play with him.” He shrugged. “He’th the wortht perthon, but a great player. It’th clear he’th thmart enough. He theemed pretty good at figuring out the both’th patternth in Icecrown. And he’th altho got either great reflexes or a great setup. Doing tho could hurt his writht… I wonder how he manageth all thith…” He started to stare off into nothingness as he rambled on. Finally, he cleared his throat and finished speaking. “But I digreth.”</p><p>“Sollux~” Aradia sing-songed softly, stroking his arm.</p><p>“What?” He grunted back.</p><p>“Oh, you know!” She cooed excitedly.</p><p>“What?” He repeated, his testiness evident in his voice. She rolled her eyes but answered anyway.</p><p>“You seem to have paid a lot of attention in your few interactions,” she began softly, a smirk curling onto her lips.</p><p>“Yeah, that’ll happen when thomeone ith tho damn annoying.”</p><p>“So you… <i>hate</i> him, do you?” The rustblood asked, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>“I never thaid that,” Sollux corrected hastily, “and if I did I meant it platonically.”</p><p>She nodded with a doe-eyed expression of mock sorrow to which he swatted her cheek away gently.</p><p>“You’re hardly a romance expert anyway,” he finally added.</p><p>“True. But I’m not blind.”</p><p>“Yeah, becauthe <i>I am</i>,” he scoffed, scrunching up his nose, “thince when ith thowing interetht in thomeone’th gaming ability a romantic act?”</p><p>“Nothing is more eternal than romance. And you know what else is eternal? Gamers.” She grinned broadly, wrapping her arms around him again, though more loosely this time. “You have a crush, dummy,” She whispered in his ear.</p><p>As if on reflex, the goldblood shoved her back. He was frowning, which hurt his moirail’s heart to see directed at her. Her brow creased with sadness, but she didn’t respond otherwise. Sollux reaches out to comfort her, but drew his hand back in a clenched fist, unsure how to help.</p><p>There was another silent pause.</p><p>“You’re a pretty self-sufficient guy, Sol,” she explained calmly, despite the gloom painting her face, “it’s obvious you care, and if this were the minor thing you claim it is, you would have kept it to yourself.” She stood up and adjusted her skirt. “I’m sorry I forced you to open up. Please don’t hesitate to talk to me. I’m not sad and you did nothing wrong, okay?” She added the last sentence as she noticed the miserable downturn of his face.</p><p>Aradia offered a small smile before turning her back to him and floating back out the window. Her moirail watched in pensive silence before flopping backward on the floor. He laid there for awhile, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the faint hum of his bees.</p><p>There was still no way he had a crush on Karkat, he decided. It couldn’t be flushed, he ruled that out right away. He knew that although he held some respect for the other, there was no hate strong enough to dictate any true pitch feelings. Still, he recognized that his analysis wasn’t perfect. He had little to no experience with the concupiscent quadrants. He did know someone who understood quadrants surprisingly well, but that was probably just the predicament they both faced.</p><p>Sollux dragged himself to his feet and trudged over to his computer. He slumped back in his chair and booted it up, drumming his fingers on the desk as he waited. His hands felt so heavy as he logged on and opened his pesterlogs with Karkat.</p><p>Despite his sluggish and clumsy fingers, he managed to write out a message to Karkat. He may have been offline at the moment, but he would come online eventually and see it. Sollux wasn’t sure if it was easier for them to be online at the same time or not. Regardless, he hoped he could part any of the fog clouding his thinkpan. Aradia was right, he was lacking certain elements of self-care she strongly advocated; showering, for one.</p><p>With the message sent and waiting patiently in Karkat’s inbox, the goldblood turned off his computer and headed to the bathblock. </p><p>Elsewhere, in the rundown suburbs he called home, Karkat noticed a message from Sollux. He blinked with confusion, and hesitantly opened the pesterlog.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="background">
  <p class="text">–twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] –<br/>
<br/>
<span class="captor">TA: you 2ay youre an expert on romance riight? welliive got a que2tiion for you, kk:
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: how do you tell piitch feeliing2 apart from normal hate? iif your hate lead2 you two 2pend an ungodly amount of tiime thiinkiing about 2omeone, what iis that? why does that hate 2often over tiime? ii2 iit 2tiill hate?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: ii realiize now that those are more than one que2tiion. regardle22, an2wer2 would be appreciiated.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: iit2 for a friiend.
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: also what the fuck ii2 a diick?
</span><br/>
<span class="captor">TA: that2 al2o for a friiend who2 a2kiing.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– twinArmageddons [TA] is offline –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black"> – carcinoGeneticist [CG] is online –<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: I CAN ANSWER ALL YOUR SHITTY QUESTIONS.
</span><br/>
<span class="karkat">CG: BUT IT MIGHT BE EASIER TO DO SO IN PERSON.<br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="black">– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] –</span></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ease My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s so short, but at least be god I finished something for once :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Karkat had informed Sollux that his family was rarely home, they had decided to meet at his hive. It was surprisingly close to the goldblood’s hivestem which meant that, unbeknownst to them, they attended the same high school.</p><p>As Sollux began to leave, heading in the direction of the address given to him and typed into his phone, he noticed he was following closely behind another person. The other troll was much shorter than him and a bit stocky, but he walked with purpose. Not to mention his posture so straight that even Sollux, wallowing in apathy and practically bent in half, envied it.</p><p>Every time they both took the same turn, Sollux gritted his teeth. At one point, the other troll stopped dead in his tracks and spun around.</p><p>“Why the fuck are you following me?!” He shouted, fists clenched at his sides.</p><p>“Let me gueth,” the goldblood sighed, crossing his arms, “you’re KK?”</p><p>“Huh? How– Oh right…” His body stayed rigid and he kept scowling, but the bite of his tone disappeared. He turned back around and motioned ahead. “Pick up the pace. Where almost there.”</p><p>The taller male nodded, taking a few large strides to catch up and meet his pace. The further they travelled into those suburbs, the worse things appeared. Stray purrbeasts roamed the sidewalks, lawnrings were small and patchy, windows were cracked or smashed. Sollux was by no means a snob about these kinds of things, but even his kind of poor was vastly different from this. He cringed as little as possible with every sopor-addled junkie they passed on the streets. At least at his hivestem they had the decency to hide in their blocks or the beneath the stairwell. Regardless, he kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets, even once they were inside Karkat’s hive. </p><p>“Don’t touch any of my shit,” he grumbled as he led his gold-blooded companion upstairs to his respiteblock.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” he scoffed back only semi-seriously.</p><p>“Take a seat,” he continued gruffly, pointing to the floor as he sat down in his backward-facing chair.</p><p>“What a great hotht you are. You thure thpoil me.”</p><p>“Are you mocking my family’s financial position?” He growled, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“No, athhole. Here–” He sat down on the floor, legs splayed out in front of him.. “Happy now?”</p><p>Karkat rolled his eyes and heaved a gentle sigh before speaking again finally.</p><p>“Why are you so desperate to know about romance all of a sudden?”</p><p>“”All of a thudden”?” Sollux echoed, “how do you know thith ithn’t a long-harboured interetht of mine?”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. Just answer the fucking question.”</p><p>“You’re right,” he agreed, “but I’d rather not anthwer.”</p><p>“Then I won’t answer,” he shot back, crossing his arms over the back of the chair.</p><p>“That would make thith a pretty boring vithit.”</p><p>Karkat huffed loudly in frustration, his eyes alight. From behind his glasses, Sollux was transfixed.</p><p>“Well obviously you’re asking about it regarding yourself! Just tell me who the other person this is about is!”</p><p>The small frown disappeared from the goldblood’s lips.</p><p>“Wait– Tho you miraculouthly eluded my encryption and figured out I wath athking about mythelf, but you don’t realize who the other perthon ith?”</p><p>“I know nothing about your life outside of the game. What makes you think I know your love-life?”</p><p>Sollux stared blankly for a few moments. The other male gritted his teeth, keeping his gaze hard and even. He was obviously tense, and Sollux, despite his daze, took notice. As he snapped out of it, he smirked gently.</p><p>“But you thtill care, don't you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Karkat scoffed, “I’m just <i>dying</i> to hear every deplorable detail of your existence that you manage to pass off as a love-life.”</p><p>“No need to get melodramatic on me,” he replied, still smirking some.</p><p>“Then shut your fucking mouth.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” The goldblood shifted up to his knees, sitting back on his heels. Karkat, still seated in the desk chair leaned forward more and more.</p><p>“Fuck!” He gasped as the chair wobbled and nearly toppled over. He scrambled off of it and to his feet as Sollux burst out laughing.</p><p>“Thome tough guy you are!”</p><p>“Fuck you!” The shorter male hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at the other who slowly rose to his feet. Karkat watched with wide eyes as the goldblood then towered over him. He was about a head taller and with them only being a few inches apart, it was extremely noticeable. Karkat crossed his arms and took a step back.</p><p>“I should beat the shit out of you.”</p><p>“That wath uncalled for,” Sollux commented, “not that you could reach.”</p><p>The shorter male narrowed his eyes and raised a fist. “Try me.”</p><p>The goldblood took off his glasses and hooked them on the collar of his shirt. He put a hand on the other’s shoulder and crouched down slightly. “Go on, then. Punch me.”</p><p>His golden heart skipped a beat as he spoke, his heart rate rising rapidly. He was bluffing, but if Karkat actually did it, he knew he would be certain of… everything.</p><p>Karkat’s fist stayed fixed in the air, shaking with anticipation and disuse. Sollux pulled back, smiling a little more. “I knew you wouldn’t do it–”</p><p>He staggered back, clutching at his jaw. His eyes were blown wide with shock, but his expression rapidly morphed into a grin.</p><p>Karkat was completely still, his gaze shifting slowly between his now lowered fist and the goldblood’s bruised face. He mumbled something incomprehensible as he fell to his knees.</p><p>“Wait–” Sollux reaches out, brow knitted with concern as he dropped down to his knees as well. “What’d you thay?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He repeated, ever so softly, a slight bitterness to his tone for having to repeat himself.</p><p>The goldblood chewed his lip slightly. “You regret that, don't you?”</p><p>“Obviously,” Karkat grumbled back, eyes down the entire time, “why else would I… apologize.”</p><p>Sollux sighed quietly and hesitantly went to wrap his arms around the other. Karkat flinched and pushed him away. He finally raised his head, a defiant glare in his eyes.</p><p>“Hit me back,” he demanded, pointing to his cheek.</p><p>“Fuck no.”</p><p>“Hit me back!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Karkat growled in frustration, clawing at his hair. He stilled for a second before reeling back and punching himself. The goldblood prevented him from falling over by hugging him to his chest. As he released him, though, he saw the streak of candy-red blood now smeared across Karkat’s cheek.</p><p>Sollux fixated on that as things clicked in his mind. However, as the mutant noticed that scrutinous gaze he scrambled backward.</p><p>“”Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he continued to his under his breath, before he crawled back over to Sollux. He kneeled before him, gripping his shoulders and staring intently into his mismatched eyes. “Don’t tell anyone. You can’t tell anyone. I’ll be fucking culled.”</p><p>“I know,” The goldblood replied weakly, slowly taking in his distress.</p><p>Though Karkat initially fought back, Sollux pulled him close, holding his head under his chin. He mindlessly stroked his hair, ignoring the other’s resistance which quickly died away.</p><p>Sollux wished he knew how to react. The best he could do was resort to all the lovely things Aradia did to him. He was still so inexperienced in calming people, but that didn’t matter right now. He wasn’t trying to pale with Karkat.</p><p>“Why are you acting like this?” The mutant mumbled against his shirt. Despite his self-proclaimed extensive knowledge of romance, he was grasping for an explanation.</p><p>Sollux gave a small shrug as to not disturb the other too much. “I don’t want to hurt you. I thaid… I thaid thome pretty cruel thit to you before, but I never really meant it. I wath only fucking with you.”</p><p>“Is this an apology?”</p><p>“Yeah… Yeah, I gueth it ith.”</p><p>“It’s the worst apology I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Sollux hummed with a cocky grin, “You know, I had a lot of quethions earlier, but it didn’t take much to anthwer them.”</p><p>“I’m glad you found a silver lining to this nightmare of an afternoon,” Karkat yawned as he pulled away enough to meet the other’s gaze.</p><p>Their faces were mere inches apart and neither could pull their eyes away from the other.</p><p>“Is this what pale feels like…?” The mutant murmured.</p><p>“I hope not,” Sollux snickered, “or elthe my moirail might be kinda jealouth.”</p><p>Karkat pulled away roughly, blinking hurriedly as he sought anything but Sollux to focus his gaze on. The goldblood was quick to pull him back.</p><p>“Thith ithn’t pale,” he began softly, “we both know that.”</p><p>Biting his cheek, the mutant nodded slowly. He cupped the other’s cheeks and squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned in–</p><p>“Don’t–” The goldblood gasped, shoving his chin away.</p><p>“Why?” Karkat scowled, that familiar fire returning in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you really wanna try thith? Between uth? Bethideth, you look tho pained.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have gone in like that if I didn’t want to try this!” He explained, sounding more exasperated than angry.</p><p>Sollux merely shrugged and quickly pecked a kiss on the mutant’s lips.</p><p>“Good to hear, but I beat you.”</p><p>“Wha–” Karkat cut himself off, mouth agape.</p><p>“I beat you,” he repeated, “thuckth to be you.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll fucking show you!” He exclaimed, wrapping his arms clumsily around the other’s neck as he dove in to kiss him. Sollux didn’t even try to stop him that time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>